Everything will be Daijoubu
by Idealize
Summary: [Dedicated to the guys at the KC Chat. A little test of my writing skills since I'm home now.] [A novelization of a goofy comment thread at some group. Not a serious story.] Sometimes there are things beyond our control. Then there are incidents like these...


**Dedicated to the folks at the Random Chat and KC Fanatics. Vidz pls.**

The Haruna Incident

Recorded by Captain Miyamoto| Yokosuka Naval Base

Sanctioned by the United States Forces in the Far East- United States Navy| - USAFFE-USN |

Admiral Yuki Fernandez

1/2/16

" **It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride."**

 **-John Ruskin.**

"Silence."

The Grand Admiral of the United States Forces in the Far East's Naval Forces, Admiral Yuki Fernandez shouts as he slams the mallet on the small padding on the huge table, calling forth attention from everyone in attendance on the courtroom. Tension fills the dead air as the two men up front face the USAFFE's Grand Admiral, waiting for judgment to be cast.

"Admiral Alava, if you may."

"I-I told you already, none of this is my f-fau-" The man, Admiral William Alava defends himself, before he got cut off by someone else.

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR LIES ALREADY! THE PROOF IS ALREADY THERE, YOU TWAT! JUST TEL-"

"Silence, Admiral Arukantara." Fernandez slams the mallet once more, tensing up the room further as the other admiral, Deyb Arukantara stops shouting. "Admiral Alava, please continue."

"I swear, I d-didn't know how this happened at all!"

"Then how do you explain this, you twat!?"

Deyb then turns presses a small remote, aiming it at a wide-screen television visible to all who are present in the courtroom, but turns away himself as the video plays.

"This… will be a painful sight."

He knows it is.

And it actually is quite a painful sight, especially for this admiral.

The video shows undeniable footage of the Kongou-Class Battleship Haruna on top of Admiral Alava engaging in illicit intercourse, for Haruna has been married to the other admiral for quite a long time already. Her moans fill the courtroom through speakers spread throughout the interior, spreading mixed reactions in the entire court. The judge himself shows quite a shocked reaction as the ecstatic battleship's moans continue to ring throughout his courtroom. The angle of the camera shows William quite clearly, as well as Haruna, with her ring, from Deyb, clearly visible as well. With his back turned away from the screen, he presses a button to make it stop, only then does he turn back to face the turned-off monitor.

"There is no… better evidence than that. Some of you know that."

"I-I did not remember doing that! I'm innocent, I swear!" William protests, but Fernandez himself cuts him off this time.

"We already had this conversation, Alava. Answer me truthfully this time…" the Grand Admiral answers as he slams the mallet once more and leans in on William.

True to what he said, the conversation sounded awfully familiar to the one they had before the hearing, when the entire base was surrounded by Military Police under Fernandez after he had received a report of illegal actions within the naval base.

 **1/2/16**

 **0732**

 **Yokosuka Naval Base – Guardian Office.**

"A scandal in the Naval Base? That can't be real. A situation such as this would be impossible under normal circumstances!" Fernandez exclaims in his office as he slams a few documents down to the black-painted wooden table in disbelief.

"I know, sir. I am quite shocked as well, but the footage was sent through us by our information liaison Aoba… It would be near impossible due to the implants we've integrated with the shipgirls along with the marriage system, however, the fact that this happened means something DID happen. I suggest investigating this as soon as possible." One of the engineers of the Kantai Project replies as he picks up the thrown documents and rearranges them.

"You're right. What bothers me more is the… product… that will come as the result of a different admiral's interaction with a shipgirl. Let's move. Get me an MP squad."

 **1/1/16**

 **2356**

 **Yokosuka Naval Base.**

Admiral Deyb engages in small-talks with his newly-acquired shipgirls, namely Bismarck and Musashi inside Mamiya's café, where the three eat a variety of dishes together, along with a complement of drinks to start off the year.

"So, Adomiraru, who do you think would win in a battle between me and Musashi?" Bismarck asks with a hint of pride, predicting that she would be Deyb's choice.

"Of course it would be me and my massive 46cm guns, right, Teitoku?" Musashi responds this time, to which Deyb laughs.

"Huh, you wanna have a go with me?" Bismarck challenges with a sharp, arrogant tone in her voice.

"Bring it on, potato." Deyb laughs even more, not noticing the distant silhouette peeking through the curtains of Mamiya's café, that silhouette being the ship he married, Haruna.

"Is Haruna… not good enough… for the admiral…?... I see…" The somewhat disappointed Kongou-Class battleship slowly walks towards her dorms, but not before he meets one of the other admirals from a nearby base, namely admiral William.

"Oh, Haruna… What's wrong…? Is something the matter? You seem troubled…" William asks, holding her hand in worry.

"Ah no, William-san… It's just that…"

"Just what…? What's troubling you, Haruna? I can help… but… where's Deyb?"

"He's busy…" she blatantly lies in an effort to hide her problem.

"Is that so… Well, tell me if anything's bothering you okay…?" William reassures as he starts to walk away, but the battleship tugs at his coat as he does so. He looks behind and sees Haruna, with her head down softly pleading…

"Can I… talk to you about something… in private…William-san?"

"Sure. Whatever you need."

The two then head up to William's private office, complete with his bed, office table and cabinets sorted out neatly. The admiral sits down on his bed, tapping it twice to signal Haruna to come sit near him as well.

"So, what's troubling you?"

"Well, to be honest, I think Deyb… doesn't love me… anymore…"

"What makes you say that? I'm sure he's just occupied with work, he's pretty much a busy man, you know?"

"That's not it… I saw him… with Bismarck and the others…"

"Ah, so that's what it's about, huh… Well, I'm sure everything will be fine…" William now lies down on the bed as he says this, seemingly tired from work.

"I hope as well, William-san… Thank you for entertaining my problem. Oh, William-san… you're already asleep… you must be tired, right? Well, I need to repay you… so the least I can do is this…"

Meanwhile at the Security Post, Aoba and some of the Guardian Office's crews discuss the functions of the newly-installed CCTV systems across the naval base, only to be surprised by quite the…intriguing scenario.

"Cameras on Sector 1 seem to do just fine… Aoba, check out the internal cams." One of the engineers utter as he tinkers with a couple of control panels.

"Roger!" She energetically responds, hopping through the room to get to the other side, where the other panels are located. She observes each of the cameras, only to be shocked by Haruna and William's… actions.

"Woah! Check this out, quick!" Aoba exclaims towards the engineer, turning up the volume output as Haruna's pleasure-filled moans fill the room.

"What is it, Aoba…? Oh, it's just an admiral and his shipgirl having fun, let him be… Wait, that's Haruna, right? Isn't she Admiral Deyb's wife?"

"Yeah… but I'm pretty sure that's not the Admiral…"

"The fuck… This is strange… this isn't supposed to happen…"

"What's wrong…?"

"Aoba, get me a copy of that video. I need to bring this to the Grand Admiral fast."

Meanwhile, Admiral Deyb sits down in his own office, accompanied by his secretary ship Bismarck, who is still sorting out papers.

"Bismarck… Have you seen Haruna anywhere?" Deyb asks, standing up from his chair.

"Nein." She responds.

"I'm just gonna… take a nap for a while…" Deyb says sleepily as he lays down his head on the desk, with Bismarck slowly placing documents near him.

"Okay, Adomiraru… Rest well…"

 **1/2/16**

 **0802**

 **Yokosuka Naval Base**

Knocks on the door can be heard as Admiral Deyb wakes up from his quick slumber, waking up to a sleeping Bismarck on the couch and a faster knock on the door. He stands up and opens the door a bit slowly, only to be encountered by Military Police, wearing their black-colored uniforms with blue armbands.

"Ah… MP's… hey have any of you seen my w-"

"I'm sorry, Admiral Arukantara, but the Grand Admiral requests your immediate presence."

"Alright… alright… what is this about now?"

"It concerns your battleship Haruna and… how should I say this… another admiral."

"What…? Another admiral…? What do you mean…?"

"It will be discussed on the way, sir." The MP responds as they walk through the corridor.

"Wait, what do you… wait a second... another admiral… you don't mean… that my Haruna's been…"

"We'll show you footage once we get to the car, sir."

"Footage…?"

"I hope you will not be… disturbed by it.

"What do you… mean…?" Deyb asks as they reach the naval base's parking space, entering the black, chrome-finished limousine-like car.

"Here is everything you need to see. Please." One of the MP's hands Deyb a USB, which he plugs in to the car's monitor-like player.

"Oh my god… this… this can't be real… right…? That… bastard!" Deyb comments as the car's last doors close and they drive off to a certain location.

Meanwhile at the other side of the naval base, more of the same cars drive towards the Yokosuka Admiralty Quarters, pulling over near one of the buildings as men armed with a multitude of assault rifles and submachine guns breach through the building under the command of a certain person…

Yuki Fernandez.

"Strigon 1, breach the south entrance and find Alava. You know the drill, get him alive. Strigon 2 and 3, take north with me. We're going to get the battleship. Strigon 4, secure the perimeter. No-one in, no-one out." Fernandez snappily orders as he unsheathes his ivory-gripped Colt M1911, complete with chrome finish. With two squadrons behind him, they charge through the door of the Admiral's Quarters buildings and checks each of the rooms inside, surprising some of the shipgirls inside.

" **WOW!"** A girl's voice can be heard shouting, complete with English accent. Fernandez turns to see who it is, and notices the first of the Kongou-class Battleships, Kongou herself, along with one of the carriers, namely Shoukaku.

"Battleship Kongou… Have you seen your sister Haruna?"

"Yes… but I refuse to tell you unless you explain why you've brought these armed men along with you!"

"What's with all these soldiers…" Shoukaku asks herself silently.

"We need to retrieve her. This is for her own safety, Kongou. If you really do care about your sister you will tell me where she is **immediately.** "

"F-fine then… She's at the farthest room, the lounge."

"Thank you for your assistance, M'lady." Fernandez half-seriously replies, tipping an invisible fedora.

"Let's go boys, farthest room, stack up. Kisaragi, cover our asses. I'm taking point." He orders, as the squadrons pile up behind the door.

"Chris, kick down that door. Just imagine it's that guy from the NTRkaku doujin."

"Rahhhhh!" Lieutenant Christian roars as he kicks down the door furiously after taking a deep breath, deploying his PP Bizon immediately as he enters the room, seeing the battleship Haruna sitting down, sipping her tea, looking surprised at the busted door.

"Target confirmed. It's Haruna." Christian reports as the rest of the teams enter.

"Haruna, I am the Grand Marshal-Admiral Fernandez. I'm sure you have heard of me, but I need your presence."

"Huh…? Where will we be going, sir?"

"Classified. Right now I want you to come with me… I will have to assume you know why." The battleship merely remains silent with her head down. She clearly knows why. The Grand Admiral notices this and lets off a small smirk, then grabs his radio.

"Strigon 1, our target is secure, have you found yours?" Fernandez speaks over his radio, cutting through the radio silence.

"Affirmative. Admiral Alava has been recovered without resistance. Your orders?"

"Good job, Shino. All units rendezvous back outside. We're heading back. Make sure Alava doesn't run, now."

"This is Shino. Message received and understood."

"Alright, bring them in. Kisaragi, you're in charge of the shipgirl convoy. Strigon teams 2 and 3 are at your disposal. Strigon 4's staying behind for interrogation. I'll go with Strigon 1 here and escort Alava to the courtroom. Bring her to the labs immediately, you hear?"

"This is Mirai, will do, sir." Lieutenant Mirai Kisaragi sharply agrees as he motions some of the other teams to board one of the heavily-armored cars. Entering the car with William, Fernandez sits down and sits beside him, tightening the captured admiral's restraints as he does so.

"So, Mr. Alava… says here that you engaged in… certain acts… with a shipgirl of another admiral."

"I-I don't know any of this… I swear! I'm innocent!"

"Oh please. How can you not know such a… pleasurable experience?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about you screwing around with someone else's shipgirl! And a married one, nonetheless. Do you know how hard it is to raise these girls? I'm sure you do. You're an admiral, after all… But that didn't stop you from screwing Deyb's Haruna, didn't it? You savage motherfucking beast."

"I'm innocent… I swear…!"

"This'll be pretty hard on Ashigara… wouldn't it..? I wonder how she'll react to… this."

"Ashi… No… Please… I did nothing..!"

"Save it for the court."

 **PRESENT TIME  
YOKOSUKA COURTROOM**

 **1/2/16**

"We're already at the courtroom now, Mr. Alava… You've been uncooperative since the convoy, you know? Tell me exactly what happened and maybe… just maybe… I'll lessen the penalties for your crimes..."

"I don't know- I-I kind of remember seeing Haruna on top of me… but… I thought that was just a… a dream!"

"Fantasizing about another man's shipgirl… Oh boy, well, it's a dream come true for you now, isn't it? Ashigara's going to be… shocked."

"Please… I didn't do anything… to her!"

"Wlliam… are you implying that my wife raped you?" Deyb cuts in this time.

"S-something like that… yes…"

"You'd say anything to save your skin, wouldn't you, you twat! What a pathetic excuse."

"I swear… I did nothing… I was sleepy… and I don't know, but I didn't touch her, really!"

"You **ARE** clearly implying that she touched you instead! You fucking piece of shit… I'll show you—" Deyb rashly reacts as he draws a personal sidearm – an FN Five-Seven, aiming it's ironsights dead-on to William's head, who merely freezes at the sight of a pistol's barrel. The MP's providing security draw their own firearms as well, ranging from mere 9MM's to an entire M4A1.

"Deyb… don't do this… come on… give it to me…" one of the MPs. Richard, pleads, moving in closer to Deyb with his own sidearm, a Walther P99 drawn and aimed on the admiral's arm. Fernandez, sitting on one of the taller chairs, breaks out a smile.

"Interesting…" he utters. "Deyb… drop it. I know you're pretty mad, but, if I were you, death isn't the primary solution here."

"You're right, sir… I sincerely apologize for my misbehavior."

"Good, now-"

"ONEPUUUNNNNCCCCCCCCH!" a distinct sound can be heard faintly from somewhere, interrupting Yuki. He pauses and draws his mobile phone, playing the OP of the _One Punch Man_ anime, which he set as his ringtone.

"Excuse me for a minute…" he utters as he accepts the call. "Fernandez here."

"Sir, it's me, Kisaragi."

"Oh, Mirai. I assume you didn't just call to say hello. What'cha got?"

"Uh… we've analyzed the battleship Haruna… and we've found traces of Alava's sperm through our… tests… "he says, clearly trying to hold down laughter.

"You fuckin' pervert. Alright, that proves something. Anything else?"

"Yeah, that's not it, sir…Because of the enhanced implants attached on her… Haruna just… gave birth."

"You're shitting me, Mirai."

"I am not."

"Alright, keep them both on stasis. I've got… something… in mind." He hangs up. "Well, gentlemen… Arukantara… we have found traces… of Admiral Alava's bodily fluids on Haruna, and due to the improved functions of a shipgirl's body… she has given birth."

"Oh god…" Deyb utters in disbelief.

"Deyb… I'm sorry, I –"

"Don't bother. It's over. I won't wait for the verdict, sir. I am requesting that I take my early leave."

"Granted." Fernandez responds. "Everything's gonna be _daijoubu,_ Deyb."

"No… not this time… not anymore." He utters as he walks out the courtroom.

"Well, mister Alava… I will have to deliver the verdict here and now… for I am the judge, jury, and executioner of this court-martial. With the evidence presented on this court on the second of January, 2016, I sentence Admiral William Alava to solitary life confinement in an undisclosed location for an indefinite amount of time, for breaking the tenets of the Admiral's Creed and sexual violence. Have a Happy New Year, everyone."

"Wait… this can't be happening" William utters in pure disbelief, as two MP's carry him from the courtroom.

"Please… Yuki… at least… let me see my child…"

"Fine. I will grant you your last wish. Get him in the car. We're going to the lab."

The two men get in the car with two other Military Police troops, driving off to an undisclosed location mentioned only by name as "the lab." Fernandez pulls the car over and the four men enter the facility, boarding some sort of elevator to proceed underground, where they are greeted by various machineries and vats.

"Timothy, go ahead and prepare the Kodiaks." He orders, much to William's confusion.

"Kisaragi… bring the child here at the lobby." Fernandez orders through his comms.

"Roger." Mirai replies as he brings an infant out of one of the vats, carefully handling it with some sort of small carriage, handing it over to William.

"This may be the last time… I'll see you again. Please, live on."

"Okay, chop-chop, that's enough, your transport is waiting." Fernandez interrupts the somewhat sentimental moment as he grabs William by the hand. He brings him to another elevator as he brings out his M1911 and holds him at gunpoint, tensing the situation.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I can't let you go, since you've seen this laboratory. I'll have to bring you in to Hades, then."

"H-Hades?"

"It's… cold, to say the least. Well, get in the damn transport." He orders as they reach the top, with Wiliam noticing he strange vehicle in front of them. He enters the so-called transport as Fernandez orders, then, the Grand Admiral taps the transport's hull twice, signaling for liftoff as the experimental VTOL transport flies away.

"State-of-the-art, baby."

"WANPAAAAAAAAAANCH!" Yuki's phone wails again, giving him the signal to pick up his phone, as he flicks it to deploy and accepts the call.

"Fernandez here."

"Sir, it's Timothy."

"Oh, Tim. What's up?"

"Sir… Admiral Deyb…"

"Oh, Deyb? What about him?"

"We found him… dead on the courtroom's bathroom…"

"Huh? How the fuck did he die?"

"He hanged himself with his sashes…"

"Poor bastard… may his soul rest in peace… not. Get his body over to the lab."

"Roger." he terminates the call and places the phone back in his pocket.

 _"Well then... since I technically have custody of William Junior... I guess it's time for some... fun and games."_


End file.
